Star Wars Insider 77
Star Wars Insider 77, to 77 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Changing Seasons: Part II People of the Guardian - autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Andrew Robinson Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters (listy fanów) *Bantha Tracks vol. 8 **Return of The Jedi **Thanks from a Fan **Star Wars Dream Trip: To the Set of Episode III **Local Fan Events Coming Soon! **Halloween Submission Request **Bantha Tracks Art Galaxy **Star Wars Galaxies Fan Fest **Fan.Tastic ***Unity ***Maestro of the Force ***At Last, We Will Read to the Jedi *Skywalker News - autor: Gabriela Tcharner-Patao **Let the Force Flow Through You **The Circle is Now Complete! **Return of the Clones **Yes, Your Highness **Can You Feel This? **Battling Cancer Through Video Games **Star News *Prequel Update for Episode III - autor: Jane Irene Kelly *Best of Hyperspace Online **An Expanded Role: Aayla Secura **Chat Excerpt: Amy Allen, Jedi, Role Model **Chat Excerpt: Mark Hamill, Actor, Director, Star Wars Icon **Photoreceptor **Webdocs ***This Weapon Is Your Life ***Video Village: No Need for the Drugstore ***Epic Designs for an Expanding Universe ***Webcam *Top Tension - autor: Dan Amrich *Scouting The Galaxy **Elliott Finds My Holy Grail - And Gets It Free! - autor: Steve Sansweet *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **What's Old Is New Again: The OTC Collection - autor: Hasbro i Paul Ens *Drawn By The Force Comics **Clash of the Titans - autor: Daniel Wallace *Jedi Library Books **Attack of the Clone Consciences - autor: Jason Fry *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Star Wars: Battlefront - autor: Frank Parisi **Jump to Lightspeed - autor: Hugh Sterbakov *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo *Laugh It Up, Fuzzball Humor **Top 5 Moments From The Classic Trilogy - autor: Francis "Darth" Mao *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja:'' Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Dan Amrich - creative consultants *Katrin Auch - creative consultants *Lindsay Young - creative consultants *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editors *Pete Babb - copy editors *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Alan Anzalone - prepress manager *Ryan Meith - production and advertising coordinator *Herb Linden - manufacturing director *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Stephanie Taylor - circulation promotions manager *Greg Fox - national sdvertising sales director *Scott Harris - western regional sales manager *Damon Watson - western regional sales manager *Amy Gershman - eastern advertising sales manager *Bill Binan - online advertising director *Jane Kelly - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *James Fry - contributor *Ben Harper - contributor *Andrew Robinson - contributor *Wes Nihei - contributor *Frank Parisi - contributor *Hugh Sterbakov - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Jane Irene Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Iain Morris - Lucas Licensing art editor *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content developer, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks Wydawca IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny